


Timing

by meganlala



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlala/pseuds/meganlala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that his timing was impeccable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

Most people wouldn't believe it, but he was actually a stickler for timing.

Everything came down to timing. One millisecond off, and the result could be different in a thousand different ways.

Standing against the dumpster, surrounded by his football playing henchmen, Puck was waiting for the time to be right.

On a good day, the fates would align.

He'd be the first at the dumpster, giving him tossing rights.

His prey would arrive on time. 25 minutes before the first bell rang, leaving enough time for him to check his hair, fix any blemishes in his complexion, adjust his scarf, exit his car, and make his way towards the entrance, past the dumpster and the athletes crowding around it.

Enough time for the insults to fly thick and fast, and for his prey to be manhandled towards him.

Enough time for him to wrap one arm around his prey, in a blatant mockery of mateship.

Enough time so that as Mr. Shue pulled into his park, he's in position.

Enough time for time to pause.

For almost an entire minute, he stood there, his arm around his shoulders, while Mr Oblivious makes asinine comments on blossoming friendships.

Does that man even occupy the same space/time continuum as the rest of them?

And in that almost minute, where everything pauses, all he can do is focus.

Focus on his left arm, casually slung over slight shoulders.

Focus on the feel of that slight body, pressing against his.

Focus on the smell of his hair, of his cologne, with its unpronounceable name.

Try and memorise every single moment, scent, sight, the sound of sighs, the feeling of flesh pressed against his and the taste of that cologne in the air…

And then it's over.

Timing. It all comes down to timing.

Everyday, it gets harder and harder to resume after that pause. It takes effort to force himself to grasp that slight body, lift it into the air and let go.

It's the letting go that he's really struggling with.

Before he lets go, he's started counting down again, because in the end, it all comes down to timing.

And before he's let go, he's counting down until it's time to start again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fan fiction.net under another pen name.


End file.
